


For the Rest of My Life

by skyloft



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Multi, Swearing, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyloft/pseuds/skyloft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a wizard-in-training who accidentally turns his best friend, Prince Haruka, into a merman after a spell gone wrong. When Haruka asks Makoto to make the spell permanent and he denies his request, he turns to the mysterious seawitch known as Kisumi to get what he desires. The only downside is that he needs to earn the love of one of the merfolk and get a kiss from them within a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Rest of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trochiline of Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trochiline+of+Tumblr).



> A nightmare makes it meaningless without him. A spell goes awry.

The open ocean was always a great comfort to the Prince of Iwatobi, Haruka of the Nanase family. It held the water which he adored so much, where he spent hours upon hours exploring during his younger years. It was practically home to him.

But his home was trying to rip someone precious away from him.

"Makoto!" the prince cried, doing little to hide the panic he was feeling as he tried to fight against the roaring waves that were pushing him back to shore. Not too far away, he could very quietly hear Makoto's cries for him and frantic splashing. With how much the waves kept crashing against Haru, he could hardly keep his eyes open with each assault of water that tried to fend him off. But he could hear Makoto, and that was enough to push him forward to reach for his beloved companion. He needed to save him. What could he possibly do without him?

Just as the prince got to Makoto's location, he reached out to his drowning friend, only to have him slip right through his fingers. To his horror, the brown-haired man was dragged under the water by something, a cry dying on his lips as a skin-crawling laugh filled the air around him. A voice then chimed in, booming with mock and accusation as it sang of how it was his fault Makoto drowned. That if it wasn't for him, Makoto would still be alive.

 _"What kind of man could not save his beloved?"_ it taunted him.

Not being able to withstand any more of the taunting, Haru let out a cry.

\- { x } -

Waking up with a start, Prince Haru's chest was heaving as he sat up and frantically looked around his room. His face was wet and he was practically shivering from the cold sweat on his body. The sun was just barely peeking out from the horizon, but it did nothing to settle him. What was with that dream? It was so vivid and it felt so real, it left a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never had a nightmare in such a long time, so why would such a thing happen now? And why did it include Makoto, his closest and dearest friend, drowning?

The prince's eyes began to sting again at the disturbing thought of seeing Makoto drown, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that managed to spill as he tried to calm himself. He had not cried since he lost his dearest grandmother and his parents a few years ago, but he was okay because he had had Makoto by his side. Without him, however, what else did he have? It was meaningless without him as Makoto once told him on another occasion.

Once he finally had a grip on himself, which was perhaps a good thirty minutes later or so, Haru got up from his bed and headed straight to the bathing room. The water would definitely calm his nerves, he prayed.

\- { x } -

Makoto couldn't wait to show Haru the spell he had just learned today during his lesson! As a wizard-in-training, he was required to attend lessons very early in the morning and depending upon difficulty of the lesson, it would either take an hour or several hours. But today, he had been fortunate in learning the spell in just a little over an hour. It would allow him to make things out of water, he would just have to say the words and think of the object he was thinking of. Of course, the spell wouldn't last long because he had just been introduced to it, but he was sure it would amused his water-loving friend.

Upon entering the palace, he very kindly greeted all the servants and guards he came across, receiving familiar smiles and warm words as he continued on to find Haru. Everyone in the castle didn't find it strange at all to see him there every day, knowing full well just how close he and the prince were. In fact, they were more likely to find it strange if he didn't show up for the day.

Stopping by the bathing room, Makoto knocked three times on the door and only opened it when he heard a muffled "enter." Popping his head inside, the young wizard-in-training smiled warmly at Haru and chimed in with a gentle "good morning" in typical Makoto fashion.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked cheerfully while approaching the side of the bath, green eyes steadily staring into blue ones. His answer was merely a shrug of the shoulders to which he couldn't help but chuckle at the prince. "Same old Haru-chan," he hummed happily with a crinkle of his eyes, holding out his hand like he did almost every morning for his friend to take.

"Drop the '-chan,'" Haru pouted indignantly, earning another chuckle from Makoto as he finally took his hand and stood up.

It was normal for them to release their hands after Haru got out of the bath, but to the brown-haired male's surprise, he was holding his hand like he was almost afraid of letting him go. "Haru?"

"It's nothing," he murmured in monotone, dropping Makoto's hand and grabbing a cloth to dry himself off. "I just got lost in thought for a moment."

"Oh." He couldn't help but stare at him with worry for a moment, knowing fully well now that there was something bothering the prince. But being his friend for so long, he knew it would be unwise to press him as it would just make him withdraw into himself more than usual. He would tell him in his own time, he was sure.

Perhaps a distraction would work?

"Oh, I learned a new spell today!" Makoto chirped happily, opening the door to the hallway as the both of them stepped out. "You'll love it for sure as it has to do with water."

Not missing a beat, the prince looked at him curiously as he spoke. "Show me."

\- { x } -

Seeing the ocean had never made Haru so nervous in his life before. It was definitely an odd feeling, but Makoto was too excited about showing him the new spell he learned today that he didn't linger too long on the nightmare he had today. Makoto was fine and the ocean was calm. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. At least, he hoped there was nothing as he took a seat where the water was gently lapping at the sand.

"So I was taught some water magic today that I thought you would love to see," his green-eyed friend beamed, faintly reminding him of the warm sun overhead.

"Show me," he replied simply, curiosity filling him as he watched his friend like a hawk.

A moment later, Makoto made a few sweeping hand motions and began reciting what Haru assumed was the incantation. However, when he finished, nothing happens and there was a look of slight frustration on the wizard-in-training's face. "I think I said it wrong... I'll try again," he hummed.

Regardless of whether he said it wrong or not, it always fascinated Haru to no end to see his dearest friend perform magic. Even now, he was fascinated with Makoto. It gave him almost the same feeling when he was swimming around in the water although he would never say that out loud exactly. It was almost intimate in a way that he couldn't describe in proper words, but that was perhaps because he was the only person other than Makoto's family that he showed his magic to. Or maybe it was because the air around them always seemed to be filled with his presence when he performed a spell.

Once again, the brown-haired male tried to cast the spell again, only to pause just before the very end of the incantation. Eyebrows furrowed, he said a different word than before and suddenly, there was a burst of blue sparks that knocked him right over. To Haru's shock, the blue sparks engulfed him, everything from his waist down tingling. Makoto was at his side the very next second, his voice urgent as he asked if he was alright. However, Haru was much too focused at his lack of legs and the brand new fish tail that took their place.

"Haru, I'm sorry! That was not supposed to happen! I was supposed to turn water into objects! I said the spell wrong again!" Makoto babbled frantically, looking at him with panic-filled eyes. "I need to fix this. I will fix this, I promise, Ha- Haru?"

However, the prince was much too focused on his new tail to listen to Makoto in that instant. He was... A mermaid? Er, merman. Whether it was a mistake or not on Makoto's end, he couldn't fight the excitement he felt while he observed the turquoise-blue scales. Without even spending a moment to think about it, he slipped away from his friend and dove right into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been festering in my head for the last few months, but I finally got around to writing the majority down with only a third of the story actually left to write. Although, I already know exactly what's going to happen. :p
> 
> I am dedicating this fanfic to my friend Terr because she shares my love of MakoHaru and major angst.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a week or maybe less than a week depending on how well it does. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
